


The Sleepover

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Mick (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Large Cock, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Chip Pemberton is a mix of nervous and excited when Dylan comes over to have another sleepover with him, but the popular boy and the red head have been hiding their own secret from everyone else.
Relationships: Chip Pemberton/Dylan (The Mick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Sleepover

Chip Pemberton was nervous. Nervous due to the fact that Dylan was coming over for a repeat sleepover, where Dylan had promised NOT to invite his girlfriend Olivia over or force them to watch his mother and Olivia’s father going at it.

“So are you ready for your boyfriend?” Mickey teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend… but if he was my school rep would go through the roof!” Chip replied, glaring for the first bit before looking a little thoughtful for the second.

“Yes, because that’s what straight boys say.” 

Chip returned to glaring when he heard Sabrina’s voice and his head whipped towards his sister. “At least I could get a boy!”

“I have already had boyfriends Chip, if you remember. Our Aunt tried to sleep with him.” Sabrina replied, ignoring the very easy insult about Chip and boys. 

“Oi! Don’t bring me into this.” Mickey growled, pausing what she was doing to tell Sabrina off. “Just because Chip wants to impress his first boyfriend…”

The entire house rocked from the sound of Chip’s scream of frustration 

Despite his protests, Chip knew that his family was getting closer. The pair of them were currently in a flirting state, with the boys having kissed each other a few times but knowing that they can’t be anything more. Firstly, Dylan had a girlfriend and secondly, it wouldn’t go well for either of them if they came out as gay. Thus they were stuck to their heated quick, kisses in the dirtiest and privatest of locations. Mainly behind the school rubbish bins, as no one would go there. Including the smokers. The smell was just too bad to handle.

Tonight was going to be the night they took their dirty behind the bin fun to the bedroom and the redheaded rich boy was nervous beyond belief. He was going to have the hottest and most popular boy in school, in his room and wanting to play with him. 

Those things didn’t just happen and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

Which was why the minute that Dylan had arrived, Chip was dragging him off to his bedroom. Much to the amusement and teasing of his family. As soon as they had reached Chip’s bedroom, the door had been shut and the teen’s lips met in a needy kiss with their hands quickly moving onto each other’s bodies and beginning to feel each other up. As their kiss continued, Dylan and Chip slowly made their way over to the boy’s bed with the pair climbing on.

Neither of the boys had actually gone this far and fooled around with anyone before, despite Dylan having hooked up with and made out with his girlfriend a few times. This was something far more than what Chip had done; with both boys knowing that while Chip talked big game, he had none.

Deciding to try something that his girlfriend seemed to like, Dylan leaned down until his hot breath was connecting with Chip’s pale white neck

“God…” Chip whispered softly, closing his eyes from the feeling of Dylan’s breath against his skin.

Dylan smiled a little as he heard the moan escaping the lips of his friend, although they weren’t as loud as the moans his girlfriend released. There was something about them that aroused him more. Now knowing that it was getting to Chip, Dylan continued to move closer to the pale boy’s neck, letting Chip enjoy the warmth and comfort of his breath.

While he did enjoy having Dylan this close to him, Chip groaned a little at Dylan focusing on just breathing on his neck. “Dude… Seriously! Do something else…”

“Right…” Dylan replied, feeling a little awkward about having focused on just the breathing. 

It wasn’t that sexual, really.

He found himself unable to move away from the red-head’s neck, instead he moved closer. Chip’s moans returned as Dylan’s lips came in touch with his skin, with the boy beginning to lightly suck on his pale skin. He was definitely willing to accept Dylan’s apology now for trying to use his house as a make out lounge, even if he had already forgiven the boy when Dylan had been forced to watch his mother having sex, with Dylan being unable to pull himself away or stop listening to it.

“Mm… Dylan…” Chip managed to get out.

The moans being released by the rich and occasionally snobby boy caused Dylan to grin happily as he realised that he was at least pleasuring the boy. His lips continued to work on Chip’s pale white skin, with Dylan swapping areas every so often in order to fully stop himself from leaving a hickey. They wouldn’t easily be able to explain how Chip had ended up with a hickey during the two of them having a sleepover, without admitting to what they had done. Chip continued to moan loudly from the pleasure with the teen moving a little due to the pleasure. Due to Chip’s movement however, Dylan accidentally bit down on the redhead's pale white skin body.

Jumping pushing away the taller boy off of him, Chip yelped from the pain. “Dylan!”

“Sorry dude… b-but you were the one who moved…” Dylan awkwardly replied, with the boy nervously running his hand through his short brown hair.

“It’s uh fine… I’m strong enough that it barely hurt…” Chip replied, trying to seem cool by flexing his arm with Dylan holding back a snort at the complete lack of arm muscles on his friend.

“Oh, I’m sure you are.” Dylan teased, with Chip glaring a little.

“Oi! I probably have bigger muscles with you!” Chip protested, with the red-head knowing that it wasn’t going to be true but not willing to let Dylan win on this.

His glare returned when Dylan actually snorted this time.

“You’re just jealous that I’m so much more ripped than you!” Chip bit.

“I doubt that… but how about this then, let’s compare.” Dylan challenged, wondering slightly how his own chest would compare.

“Um… sure…” Chip replied, beginning to feel a little nervous. “You first though.”

Dylan locked eyes with Chip, while reaching down and grabbing the bottom of his blue jumper before the teen pulling it off. With his white shirt riding up a little to reveal the beginning of his V-lines. Something that caught Chip’s attention, with the red-head not entirely sure why his cock twitched a little from the sight of them. Chip internally gulped a little when Dylan grabbed onto his shirt, before easing it up his chest and revealed his chest to the red-head.

Chip felt his mouth drying a little and his eyes bulging as he followed the t-shirt up. Getting good views of Dylan’s near outer belly-button and how his friend’s ribs nearly showed through his lean body along with his pecs and dark noticeable nips. He couldn’t help himself from licking his lips a little and moaning very softly due to Dylan’s sexy chest. Luckily for him, Dylan had his shirt over his head and wasn’t able to see what he had done.

“Now this brah is a hot chest.” Dylan smirked, once he had thrown his undershirt onto the floor. With the boy posing slightly for Chip to take in the sight of his chest.

“It’s not… bad.” Chip lied, not wanting to admit that it definitely beat his own chest. “But it sucks compared to my own, dude.”

“Oh really, well your turn, let’s see it.” Dylan replied wondering what the shorter boy’s would be like. If he went by what Chip’s sister said, then his own chest was going to be a lot hotter than Chip’s.

Chip gulped at the thought of being shirtless in front of one of the popular boys.

“Uh, well I guess if your DESPERATE to see how weak your chest compares to mine and want to see a real gun show… you will just have to take it off yourself…” Chip nervously responded, wondering if Dylan would actually remove his shirt. 

While he was thrilled that Dylan agreed to come over for a second sleepover, he didn’t really plan on THIS happening. Even if he had secretly been wanting it. Even if he had fantasized about something just like this happening during their first sleepover, they only had more of a quick show and comparison. His heart raced over the fact Dylan was shirtless in his bedroom and the popular boy had already sucked on his neck, even if he bit it accidently. Confusion hit however when he couldn’t decide if he wanted Dylan to have claimed him with a hickey or not.

“Translation: you’re lazy?” Dylan grinned, teasing the redhead a little. Even if he wasn’t actually objecting to the idea of the pale skinned boy being bare chested. He highly doubted that Chip’s chest was going to be anything great however.

"I prefer the saying work smarter, not harder," Chip answered, his bravado wavering as Dylan took hold of his shirt.

The redhead blushed a little as Dylan lightly pulled him by his button-up closer to him, with the shorter boy trying to stop himself from blushing redder than his hair. Dylan smirked a little as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt, drawing it out as long as possible just to tease his friend, and to be honest, get him even more worked up. With the boy noticing his cock twitching when he got the first view of the boy’s less defined chest. Dylan slowly continued to undo the buttons until he was able to ease it off of Chip, with the boy finding himself enjoying the sight of the pale chest with what he found hot, two very pale pink nipples.

“D…” Dylan whispered, who quickly found himself unable to finish his thought. 

Chip’s eyes widened a little when Dylan’s hand moved closer to him, with the taller of the two not fully thinking as he let his hand come into touch with Chip’s chest. Dylan’s eyes didn’t move away from the redheads as he lightly traced the lines of developing muscle, momentarily teasing Chip’s pink little nubs almost as though Dylan were in a trance. His fingers ghosted down Chip’s sides stopping only when the redhead shivered snapping Dylan out of his explorations.

“Dude? Dy-Dylan?” Chip whispered, trying to break the trance that his friend seemed to be in.

“Daaaaamn dude,” Dylan murmured in a husky voice unable to take his hands away, they drifted down to Chip’s waist, Dylan’s eyes widening as he spoke, “My hands can almost touch,” He smirked, “You skinny white boy,”

“I’m not that skinny!” Chip pouted. Dylan rubbed his thumbs along Chip’s slight v-line grinning.

“Close enough, but you’re right...a whole lot of awesome right here…”

“You can’t talk…” Chip attempted to protest, with the teen reaching out and running his fingers over Dylan’s ribs. “I can almost see your ribs…”

Dylan wanted to respond but the feeling of Chip’s fingers lightly running against his skin was getting to him. As the feeling continued to get it, Dylan could stop himself. He leaned forward and gave one of Chip’s little pink nipples a quick suck, blushing furiously when he realized what he had done.

“Uh...sorry, couldn’t resist…”

Chip’s eyes were wide open from the feeling, with the boy breathing heavily as he bit back a moan. Wishing that he could get more of that. “I-It’s o-okay dude, It was kind of… nice.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Dylan looked hopeful as he eyed the boy’s nipples.

“Y-yeah, it was nice.” Chip repeated, feeling a little awkward about admitting it. Specially about the impact it was having inside of his slacks. Grinning at the thought of finding something that would turn Chip on, Dylan took one in his mouth and sucked it a little harder, rubbing the other with his fingers. 

The sensations had Chip unable to hold back his moan: “Oh fuck, Dyl…”

The vulgar language encouraged Dylan as he lightly licked to the other nipple sucking and lightly biting at the nub eager to hear more moans and swears of pleasure from his friend. Chip found himself closing his eyes and leaning back using his arms to support him, as he let the popular boy work his nipples.

“S-shit…” Chip swore, when Dylan bit down a little harder on his sensitive nub.

“I think I can taste the awesome,” Dylan commented, still unable to stop himself from touching and rubbing Chip’s bare flesh. 

“Well… I am that good…” Chip responded, attempting to stop himself from collapsing down onto the bed from the feeling of Dylan’s hands on his exposed pale white skin.

“Maybe you are.” Dylan replied, using his finger to once again trace Chip’s abs.

“Oh, you know that I am.” Chip smirked, his head getting a bit bigger from the comments by Dylan. 

The pale boy was a bit shocked that Dylan was actually complimenting him like this, since he was definitely no Dylan when it came to looks nor in the chest department now. Yet here was Dylan, complimenting his chest and saying that he could taste the ‘awesome’ coming from Chip’s nipples. It was a little weird but if Dylan thought that was a good, then so did he. The taller teen was about to lean back in order to return to worshipping Chip’s body, when they heard footsteps coming towards the room.

Barging through the door, Ben yelled: “CHIP!” 

“What?” Chip growled, as him and Dylan jumped apart quickly, not wanting to be seen like this by the younger boy.

“It’s my turn to watch TV!” Ben said as he jumped on the two boys.

“Ben! Can’t you see we’re freaking busy here!” Chip groaned as he pushed the boy off of them.

“But it’s my turn!” Ben whined, pointing at the clock to make his point.

“Then why are you in MY room.” Chip growled.

“Because, I want to watch television with you two.” Ben grinned. His older brother was definitely a dork but Dylan was cool.

“Ugh… Fine…” Chip groaned, when Dylan gave him an amused shrug.

“Uh nice... tattoo?” Dylan smirked, when he saw what was written across the younger boy’s back.

“Thanks! The fun guys at the prison gave me one!” Ben cheerfully replied, causing Dylan to give Chip a questioning look, which Chip just shrugged as he let out a huff from the interruption.

•····················•

After a while of watching television with Ben, the pair bid the younger boy good night. With Chip heading for the bathroom to get ready while Dylan did so in the bedroom. A little confused about why Chip was so embarrassed about changing in front of him. Chip walked from the bathroom to his bedroom with his white robe on. As he walked into his bedroom, Chip noticed that Dylan was lying down on the floor with a sheet over his legs. Dylan was still shirtless but had changed over his jeans for a pair of pajama pants. Chip found himself struggling not to lick his lips from seeing Dylan like this, especially since he could see a little of Dylan’s boxer briefs poking from underneath his pajama pants.

“Why are you lying on the floor?” Chip questioned, raising his eyebrow. He had thought that after everything they had done tonight that Dylan would have shared his bed with him, so they could continue.

“Because the bed is yours?” Dylan responded, raising his eyebrow as he used his elbows to push himself up a little in order to talk easier to Chip.

“And?” Chip wondered.

“That means that I sleep on the floor?” Dylan suggested, knowing that this was the norm for most sleepovers.

“Seriously, Dude.” 

“What?” Dylan questioned.

“Get on the bed. We are sharing.” Chip ordered, with the boy shaking his head at the thought of the popular boy sleeping on the FLOOR like some homeless man.

“Uh, are you sure?” Dylan wandered. While he questioned it, the taller boy knew that it would make it easier for him to play with Chip’s chest again and hopefully get him to release a few more moans.

Chip simply raised his eyebrow as he motioned for Dylan to get onto the bed. “Dude.”

Shrugging externally to seem cooler while internally grinning at the thought of being able to be that close to Chip once more and be able to touch the boy’s pale white skin and get him to moan. Dylan slowly eased himself off of the floor before climbing onto Chip’s bed once more and sitting down in the middle, with his Back against the headboard of the bed and his legs spread. Chip found himself watching and biting back a gulp as Dylan got comfortable, with his spread legs looking like an invitation for Chip, which led to one of the two parts of Dylan he hoped to see tonight. Now that he had Dylan where he wanted him, Chip wanted to know about what happened on the couch.

“So were you having fun, while we watched TV?” Chip questioned, with the boy standing at the end of his bed and began undoing his robe.

While keeping his eyes on what Chip was doing, Dylan responded: “Yeah, Ben’s pretty adorable dude… for a kid.”

“He’s pretty cool for a little brother.” Chip replied, internally sighing that Dylan hadn’t understood what he was asking. Shaking his head at his friend, Chip continued undoing his robe before letting it drop down onto the ground, leaving him in his neon-green designer boxers and a white singlet.

“Dude! Those things are bright…” Dylan exclaimed, wondering why his friend would ever wear something like that. They were way too bright.

“I know, they are cool right? They are from the Calvin Klein Exclusive Pemberton collection.” Chip exclaimed, with his parents having paid for them to create better quality underwear for all of their children. Through, Chip was the only one still wearing them.

“Right.” Dylan replied, once again shaking his head in slight amusement.

His slight amusement turned into curiosity when Chip climbed onto the bed and instead of lying next to each other, like he had assumed. Chip almost crawled towards him with his voice and breathing heavier as he made his way up Dylan’s legs.


End file.
